


An Exercise In Trust

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mentioned Consentacles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for this prompt: explicit Trashfire/Crossbones? Trashfire runs into a plant that put eggies (consensually) in him even though he isn’t a bearer. Cross taking care of him as he passes the eggs.
Relationships: CT-8672 | Crossbones/CT-1982 | Trashfire, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938925
Kudos: 90
Collections: Clones Collection, Randomness





	An Exercise In Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a fill for prompt 12 - Sex Game in the 100 Kinks Challenge.  
> This takes place in the same universe as A Seedy Place and Inappropriate Location, both in the Crossbones' sexcapades series.

Crossbones was seriously wondering if there was something in the air on Naxus – it wasn’t actually that out-there of an idea. Trashfire had looked over his shoulder when he’d written the report over the care for General Kenobi, squealed “a _Pink Headyflore?”_ and gotten two brothers to accompany him as he went in search of the elusive plant. Crossbones was quite sure it wasn’t a coincidence if he’d asked Fives and Hardcase – they would know where the flower was.

Which was why he wasn’t _that_ surprised when the two 501st troopers entered his bay _again_ , dragging Trashfire between them, parts of his armour attached to theirs and a blanket thrown around him. Crossbones let out a sigh, and directed them to situate Trashfire on an exam table. His fellow medic looked a bit ashen grey, though.

“Thank you for getting this _di’kut_ back in one piece”, he said, dismissing them and pulling one of the curtains around them. “I take it you found it?”  
“I… might have bit off a bit more than I can chew”, Trashfire admitted, and _kriff_ , this sort of thing always happened to him. “It took me by surprise ‘cause I’m not a compatible bearer and it wouldn’t even go near Hardcase… I don’t know how the general did it”, he winced.  
“The General is Stewjoni”, Crossbones replied, helping him settle a bit better and pulling the blanket off.

He paused when he got a good look at Trashfire. His curls were damp and out of the tie he usually kept them in when in armour, but he showed no sign of the red markings the General had had. His stomach, however, was bulging in a way that was decidedly not natural.

“…Trash. Do you have _plant eggs_ in you?” he asked in pure disbelief.  
“Uh. Yes?”  
“Alright. I guess we’re doing this, then”, Crossbones said. “Armour and blacks off, I want to see your _shebs_.”  
“You ask so nicely”, Trashfire replied, already taking off his shin-guards, while Crossbones grabbed what he needed to check his blood and put on a new pair of gloves.

Before he did so, though, he gently brushed Trash’s hair from his face and dropped a kiss to his lips. Trashfire let out a small whimper, getting the rest of his blacks off and settling his feet in the stirrups by himself. Slowly, Crossbones felt his stomach – it almost looked like he was a few months pregnant – pressing his fingers at his crotch, just above his cock, which was valiantly trying to harden so soon after his last orgasm.

“The shells haven’t dissolved”, he remarked, “they even feel quite hard.” He looked up at Trashfire. “We have to get those out.”  
“Uh, what?”  
“I need you to lay those eggs”, Crossbones clarified, not letting his worry show. “Think you can do that for me, Trash?”

Trashfire’s cheeks darkened endearingly, and he nodded tentatively. Crossbones smiled, turning away to grab the lube, bacta, and a basin to put the eggs in.

“I even bet you can come from that”, he added with a wink, and Trashfire blushed darker. “It was good when you took them in, wasn’t it?” he whispered, slowly reaching down a wrapping a hand around his cock. “Tell me, Trash. Was it better than a cock?”

Trashfire shivered and moaned, biting his lips, and nodded jerkily.

“Really?” Crossbones said with false surprise, slowly moving his hand over his cock and bringing him to full hardness. “Clearly, no one has done you right if a plant is all it takes to make you shoot off”, he added, twisting his wrist and watching as Trashfire threw his head back, panting lightly.

He mixed lube and bacta over his fingers, bringing his second hand between Trashfire’s legs, slowly circling his hole, already – or maybe still – fluttering, still loose from whatever had penetrated him. The first finger went in easily, and Crossbones let out a low whistle.

“Well, would you look at that”, he cooed, “aren’t you a greedy bitch, Trash? Taking my fingers so easily… Do you think you could take two cocks at once? I think you could. Wouldn’t you be beautiful, all fucked out and hole gaping from it.”

As he talked, Crossbones added another finger and massaged his walls, making sure he relaxed, before he curled his fingers into his prostate, making him moan again – louder, this time. The tip of his fingers skimmed against the shell of an egg, and he pulled them out slowly, scissoring them all the while. He let his hands rest over Trashfire’s thighs comfortingly, settling him.

“Feet on the table”, he said, using vocal commands to push the stirrups down and modify the table to something flat and larger. “There. On your hands and knees, legs apart as wide as you can.” He hummed when Trashfire obeyed, giving him a good view of powerful muscles trembling with need and desire. “You know, if you weren’t such a biohazard, I’d rim you. You got a beautiful ass, you know that?”

Trashfire inhaled sharply, head hanging low between his shoulders, and Crossbones felt his stomach once more, pushing down firmly, stroking his cock with his free hand. He watched as Trashfired shivered, bearing down, following his lead to push the eggs out. Crossbones let go of his cock to push two fingers in, meeting the first egg lower than it’d been before.

“Good”, he purred. “You’re doing well. Rise to your knees if it makes it easier.”

Trashfire did just that, straightening and widening his stance, his mouth falling open and eyes rolling back as the first egg pushed down hard onto his prostate. Crossbones stopped stroking his cock, lest he comes too early and tires himself out, and pushed down on both his stomach and the small of his back. The shell started to poke out, a vivid green with pink swirls, covered in lube and whatever substance the plant had used to ease the way, and admittedly beautiful. He shoved the basin under, catching the egg mid-air, and felt Trashfire relax as he got back to his hands and knees.

“Perfect, you got the first one out”, he said, pressing a kiss to his spine. “Go on, and I’ll make you come.”  
“You’d fuck me?” Trashfire gasped, looking over his shoulder at him.  
“Do you want me to?” Crossbones purred, without ceasing to move his hands over his stomach, lightly fingering him. “Do you need a cock to satisfy you, Trash? C’mon, lay another egg and I’ll tell you in great detail how I’d pound you.”

That seemed to be an incentive enough, Trashfire tensing his muscles to move the eggs, slick with sweat, the scent of it, of precum, and the honeyed scent of whatever aphrodisiac the plant used mixing into something heady that didn’t leave Crossbones unaffected. He was so hard behind his codpiece it _hurt_ , and the thought of Trashfire’s sweet, open ass around it didn’t exactly help. Trashfire rocked back onto his fingers, moaning again as another egg pushed against his prostate, Crossbones squeezing the base of his cock tight and pulling his fingers out at the same time. The egg fell into the basin, and Trashfire gasped, his whole body trembling from exertion.

“Let’s take a break”, Crossbones said. “Exhausting yourself won’t help, and you need to drink. Do you know how many you had?”  
“F-Five”, Trashfire said, squeezing his eyes tight. “Please, Cross. One more? One more and you let me come?”

Crossbones considered it.

“Tell you what, one more and I’ll let you paint my armour”, he purred.  
“Oh _fuck_ ”, Trashfire groaned, and Crossbones swiftly pushed his fingers back in, easily adding the tip of a third one this time.  
“Good”, he said, “so loose already, you’d take me beautifully, you know that? You’d look wonderful on my cock. Now, I promised you I would tell you how I’d pound you, didn’t I?”  
“P-Please”, Trashfire gasped.  
“I would bend you over the table and open you up on my fingers. I wonder how many you can take? And then, once you're ready for me... mmh. I'd love to watch you bounce on my cock. Make you do all the work. But I'm not sure you'd manage it, though. So maybe I'd have to put you on your hands and knees, like the good bitch you are. Take you deep until I'm satisfied. Can you come untouched, Trash? I bet you can. I'd love to watch you come from my cock alone.”  
“Yes, yes, I could, I'd be good", Trash babbled, bearing down again, “please Cross, please let me come!”  
“Give me that egg, Trash, and I'll let you come", Crossbones promised.

Trash almost lost it then, as the third egg came out. Crossbones caught it, put it in the basin, and manhandled Trashfire to get him to sit on the table, slipping his armoured knee between his legs to grind it against him and jerking his cock in a tight grip, unrelenting and merciless. Trashfire gasped, hips bucking, letting out a loud wail as he spilled over Crossbones’ white-and-gold armour, painting it white.

Trashfire collapsed in his arms, panting, shivering with overstimulation, and Crossbones pulled off his gloves to rub his back comfortingly and make him drink a bit. Trashfire was already falling asleep, so Crossbones got him settled for a nap.

He reached out with trembling hands to unlatch his codpiece, hard enough under it that he thought he might pierce through the plastoid. It only took him a few quick pulls before he came, breathing harsh and fast, fighting a renewed arousal at the idea of starting again once Trashfire was awake again to get the last eggs out... and probably fuck, yeah, he'd enjoy that, pinning Trashfire under him and fucking that tight, sweet ass hard, as hard as he knew Trash could take it.

He steadied himself, washed himself and his armour, and then cleaned up his working space a bit – Kix would have his skin if he found it like that.

He let Trashfire sleep for two hours before he woke him up – woke him up by stroking his morning wood slowly, loosely, and kissing his neck. Trashfire opened his eyes and moaned quietly, and Crossbones pulled his hand away to hand him a glass of water and half a ration bar.

“You’re mean”, Trashfire protested half-heartedly, grimacing as he sat up.

The eggs had, thankfully, moved down, sitting low on his hips, and he was still loose enough when Crossbones pushed his gloved fingers into him, rubbing against his prostate. Trashfire moaned, moving his hips back into his hand.

“Fuck me, Cross”, the medic said. “Fuck me like you said you would.”

Crossbones took a deep breath, but- it could help. It wouldn’t worsen things, either way.

“Yeah”, he breathed. “Yeah, you deserve it”, he said, taking his codpiece off again after he’d slapped off his gloves, and rolling a condom on for good measure.

The exam table wasn’t made to handle the weight of two clones, especially if one of those still had their armour on, but it handled it anyway when Crossbones climbed on it. Trashfire had moved up and lost no time climbing into his lap, immediately sinking down onto him and letting out a loud gasp. Crossbones reached up and gripped the long, curly mohawk at the back of his head, gathering the long strands of hair into his hand as he rolled his hips up, Trashfire panting against him.

“Better than a plant, no?” Crossbones said with a grin, aiming for his prostate just to hear him cry out. “You take me so good, Trash.” He shuddered when he felt the head of his cock come in contact with the hard shell of an egg, letting out a low groan. “Look at you”, he breathed, bending down to latch his teeth onto a pierced nipple, and Trashfire clamped down on him.

“Cross!”, he whined, holding onto his armour and bouncing eagerly in his lap, with far more energy than Crossbones expected of him.

Crossbones pulled his hair hard, making him arch, and lifted him off his cock, slipping two bare fingers back into him with a loud, squelching sound.

“C’mon, Trash. Another egg and I’ll fuck you properly”, he cajoled, letting go of his hair to rub his lower stomach.  
“Kriff you’re such a fucking asshole”, Trashfire cursed through gritted teeth, but obeyed either way. “You get off on this, don’t you?”  
“I’d rather you hadn’t endangered yourself, but otherwise? Yeah, watching you lay those eggs is such a turn on. You look great doing this, Trash. All flushed and pant up and straining, cock hard and dripping because _you_ can’t help but like it”, Crossbones purred. “Go on. Lay those eggs for me, so I can fuck you until you have no choice but come all over yourself.”

Trashfire shivered, but passed the two eggs one after the other, Crossbones feeling his abs tighten under his hand and- he wanted to _lick_ those as they trembled under his hand. Crossbones smirked and picked the eggs up, still slippery with lube, and put one into each of Trashfire hands.

“We’re gonna play a game”, he said. “You keep those in your hands while I fuck you. If you break them, you lose, and I won’t let you come. Keep them intact and I’ll make sure you have the damn best orgasm of your life.”

Trashfire panted and nodded, shivering as Crossbones pulled him into his lap again, guiding him down and onto his cock, trusting Crossbones to hold him steady and not let him fall, when both his hands were taken. Crossbones lowered him down slowly enough to make him whine, though he was straining not to just fuck him with reckless abandon. Trashfire nearly crushed the eggs when his cock brushed against his abused prostate, but relaxed his fingers at the last moment, the rest of him tensing and squeezing Crossbones delightfully.

Crossbones was considerate and fucked him long and slow, taking his time, enjoy the pull and give of his body, hands wrapped over his hips, tight enough that they would probably leave bruises into his dark skin. The way it contrasted with his own milky-white skin always fascinated him.

“Eyes on me”, Trashfire breathed, and Crossbones looked back up at his face, at the damp curls clinging to his forehead and chest, at the tattoos of vines and leaves on the shaved sides of his head, at the scar that bisected his lower lip, at the barbels in his nipples, which were hard and pointing and made him want to lave his tongue over them just to make Trashfire squirm and hear him squeal.

Trashfire shivered from head to toe and let out a gasp, shifting his hips to meet his thrusts, gasping louder when Crossbones hit his prostate head on. Crossbones pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his chest, rubbing his thumbs into his skin.

“Good boy”, he praised him. “You’ve done good. You can come”, he whispered in a low voice, counting on the overstimulation from these past few hours to ease Trashfire’s orgasm.

He took the eggs from his hands, not willing to deal with them if they _were_ crushed when Trashfire came, and Trashfire immediately grabbed his shoulders and fucked himself right into his orgasm, panting harshly. This was too much for Crossbones, who spilled as well, into the condom, and bit back a harsh sound that would have betrayed his own breathless pleasure.

Slowly, gently, he pulled Trashfire down to kiss his lips, rubbing at his sides.

“You take a shower and come back here”, he whispered. “I’m keeping you under observation for the next twenty-four hours, and I want you to sleep and get some rest.”  
“Your bedside manners are the best in the GAR”, Trashfire chuckled exhaustedly. “Thank you, Crossbones.”  
“Don’t go fucking random plants again”, Crossbones growled.  
“I make no promise”, Trashfire replied cheekily.

Crossbones closed his eyes. Force, what had he done to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

> Were there other patients in the medbay? Who knows.


End file.
